Quand l'alcool s'en mêle !
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Pour oublier ce qu'il ressent, Draco a décidé de boire, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'effet... Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas si mal finalement!... SLASH HP/DM


Quand l'alcool s'en mêle!

Il était minuit passé lorsque Draco descendit enfin de la tour d'astronomie après avoir bu une dizaine de bierres au beurre. Il avait voulu se saouler pour oublier. Oublier qui il était, pourquoi il était tel qu'il était, oublier ce qu'il ressentait et surtout oublier le prince des Gryffondors : Harry Potter. Il le détestait... Il le détestait car il était toujours adulé, toujours entouré d'amis ; il le détestait car il était le héros du monde sorcier, et surtout parce qu'il l'avait rejeté et que depuis, leur relation n'allait vraiment pas en s'améliorant. Oui, Draco Malfoy détestait également le survivant pour cela. Pourquoi voulait-il que leur relation s'améliore? Tout simplement parce qu'il en était amoureux. En effet, Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards et garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard était gay et amoureux de son rival gryffondorien. Et il le détestait car il lui faisait ressentir ce genre de chose qu'un Malfoy n'est pas censé ressentir. Aussi, il se détesté lui-même pour avoir ce genre de sentiment... Cette haine était accompagnée d'une douleur profonde qui provenait de cet amour : jamais le brun à lunettes ne porterait un regard autre que de haine sur lui. Il devait s'avouer que cela était en partie sa faute car il n'avait jamais cessé de l'insulter et de le ridiculiser. Lui, et ses amis également... Mais malgré sa beuverie, Draco ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il aurait du oublier par l'alcool. Aussi, désormais, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : entrer dans sa chambre, prendre une bonne douche et dormir. Il ne se sentait pas bien, pas maître de lui-même... L'alcool avait finalement été une idée stupide. Une de plus. Le peu de clairvoiyance qu'il avait ne se résumer qu'à une chose : reconnaître les couloirs pour ne pas se perdre afin d'atteindre sa chambre.

Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un. Il pria le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas un professeur car dans l'état qu'il était, en train de se balader dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive, les sanctions se révèleraient assez lourdes. En se relevant, il fut soulagé car il ne s'agissait pas d'un professeur. Mais lorsque l'autre élève se retourna, il tomba par terre de stupeur. Devant lui se tenait sa Némésis...

« - Tiens tiens, Malfoy! Que fais-tu là, à te balader dans les couloirs pendant la nuit? »

Le blond essaya de faire fonctionner son cerveau, embué par l'alcool, pour assimiler l'information et trouver de quoi retorquer, ce qui lui pris à peine moins d'une minute.

« - Je te retourne la question, Harry ?! »

Harry fut surpris du temps de réponse utilisé par le blond, et encore plus lorsque celui-ci l'appela par son prénom. Préférant laisser de côté sa seconde remarque, il lança :

« - Ba dis donc, Malfoy, d'habitude tu ne prends pas autant de temps pour me répondre!

Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, là!

Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Je te surprends dans les couloirs, et toi, au lieu de rétorquer, tu veux aller prendre une douche!

Ba ouais. J'vois pas c'qu'il y a de bizarre là-d'dans! »

Harry sembla réfléchir, puis s'approcha du Serpentard et renifla.

« - Malfoy, tu n'aurais pas bu, par hazard?

J'vois pas en quoi ça t'regarde?

Donc tu as bu... (?)

Mouais, tu m'laches maintenant, balafré stupide!

Mmm... Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu veux me fuir, Malfoy. Je ne savais pas que tu fuyais devant l'ennemi comme ça!

Que... Quel ennemi?! »

Dit Draco avant de reprendre légèrement conscience de la situation. (NDA : J'ai bien dit « légèrement »!).

« - Ah oui, toi. J'avais oublié que tu étais mon ennemi.

Tu quoi?! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'oublient ça, Malfoy. L'alcool ça te rend vraiment bizarre.

Mmm... Si tu l'dis. Malheureusement je n'ai pas assez bu pour t'oublier, et, malheureusement encore, j'ai encore assez d'esprit pour discuter avec toi, bien que je ne le veuille pas, puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser partir!

Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'oublier, Malfoy?! Pourtant ça a l'air de bien t'amuser de me pourrir la vie avec tes remarques plus idiotes -ou blessantes- les unes que les autres!

Tu te trompes, Harry! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça doit m'amuser de te blesser!? »

Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ne rajouta rien, préférant se taire.

« - Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, Malfoy, en même temps je ne cherches pas à te comprendre. Tu es si... compliqué! »

Draco soupira : Harry n'avait rien capté. Il s'assit contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes et posant sa tête dessus. Harry tiqua :

« - Dis-le si je t'ennuie!

Mmm. Tu m'ennuies, Harry. »

Harry s'assit contre le mur en face de Draco.

« - Dis, pourquoi tu m'appelles Harry depuis tout à l'heure? »

Heureusement que sa tête était placée de façon à ce que le brun ne le voie pas car ses joues se colorèrent vivement en rouge. Il chercha rapidement une réponse.

« - Euh... J'me souviens plus de ton nom!

Quoi?! Tu te moques de moi, là, Malfoy. »

Harry le vit légèrement bouger sa tête de gauche à droite.

« - Non... T'es vraiment sérieux?!

Oui. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser partir?

As-tu vraiment envie de partir? Car tu vois, depuis tout à l'heure tu aurais pu me lancer je ne sais quel sort, ou me frapper, mais non, tu n'as rien fais!

J'n'ai plus de force, tu vois. Je suis crevé. Trop crevé pour essayer de trouver un sort. T'imagines, je ne me souviens même plus de ton nom, alors un sort...

C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Mais toi, dis moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité de mon état pour me faire payer tout ce que je t'ai fais? »

Harry rougit, le blond ne le voyant toujours pas.

« - Tu sais, moi, je suis un gryffondor, donc je ne profite pas – enfin, tu as compris.

Ouais... Piètre excuse sincèrement.

Mais c'est vrai!

Bien sûr!

Ba oui. »

Un ange passa.

« - Tu sais quoi, Malfoy?

Ch'ais pas.

Je trouve cette situation assez bizarre. Toi, moi, parlant ensemble sans nous battre... »

Draco de répondit pas, mais après quelques secondes, Harry l'entendit rire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?!

Oh Harry, si tu savais...

Quoi?

Harry... C'est vrai que je n'ai rien fait pour, mais... Est-ce que tu me déteste, réellement? »

Harry rougit de nouveau.

« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Pour savoir.

Ben... Je ne sais pas.

Donc, tu ne me détestes pas. Tant mieux. Dans ce cas, je vais te dire quelque chose. Ça risque de te choquer, bien sûr...

Dis toujours. »

Draco ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière. Il décida de biaiser quand même.

« - Je préfère les garçons. Sexuellement parlant, je veux dire. »

Harry rougit sous la confession.

« - Tu... Tu me fais confiance?! Je veux dire pour me révéler quelque chose comme ça...

Oui je te fais confiance. Après tout, tu es un gryffondor, non?! »

Il décida de relever la tête pour faire face au brun. Harry lui sourit.

« - Oui, bien sûr. Mais je suis également ton ennemi...

C'est vrai. Mais je te fais quand même confiance.

D'accord. Dans ce cas, en parfait gryffondor, je me dois de te dire quelque chose sur moi...

Si tu veux, mais t'es pas obligé...

Je... Moi aussi. Je veux dire : je suis gay, moi aussi. »

Il vit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux gris du serpentard. Ce pourrait-il que le serpentard soit attiré par lui, tout comme lui l'était du serpentard? C'est lui qui décida de reprendre la parole en premier.

« - Comment me trouves-tu physiquement, Mafoy?

Ba t'es bien fouttu, surtout que tu pratiques le quiddich... Et toi?

Je suis, bien que l'on soit ennemi, d'accord avec les filles de Poudlard : tu es le garçon le plus sexy de cette école.

Tu me trouves sexy?

Ben ouais. Ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais!? »

Harry avait rougit. Draco était enchanté de le voir si troublé... Finalemnt, le fait qu'il n'ait pas bu assez avait du bon dans le fond.

« - Oh, je sais... Je t'imagine mal vouloir coucher avec moi?!

Harry rougit davantage. Draco ricana.

« - Alors comme ça, tu voudrais coucher avec moi?!

Je... mais... je... non, je n'ai rien dit!!

Pas besoin. La couleur de ton visage parle pour toi.

Tiens! Tu n'es plus sous l'effet de l'alcool, j'ai l'impression!

Peut-être bien. Dis, Harry... Est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

Draco avait peur de la réponse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça?!

« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

Demanda Harry après avoir calmé les accélérations de son coeur. Draco ne savait plus s'il devait lui répondre sincèrement ou pas. Puis il opta pour la première solution car, après tout, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour savoir si, finalement, ses sentiments pouvaient être réciproques.

« - Parce que... Moi, (il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer) Je t'aime. »

Désormais il retint son souffle en fermant les yeux. Il l'avait fait, il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait réellement et maintenant, seul l'autre garçon pouvais décider de ce qui arriverait...

De son côté, Harry, à la déclaration du blond, sentit son coeur s'arrêter et son estomac se retourner. Quand il se remit de ses émotions, il vit que Draco avait fermé les yeux.

« - Merci Draco. »

L'interpellé, ne comprenant pas, releva la tête. Harry lui souriait.

« - Je... Je ne comprends pas.

- Je... Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je viens de ressentir. Ça fait mal sur le coup, mais finalement on s'habitue à la douleur et on comprend...

Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Je t'aime Draco. »

L'estomac du Serpentard se retourna dans son ventre, et il sentit comme des papillons dans celui-ci. Il comprit donc ce que venait de lui expliquer le garçon à lunettes. Puis il se rendit réellement compte de ce que venait de lui dire sa Némésis.

« - C'est... C'est vrai? »

Draco avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Pour seule réponse, Harry se leva et vint se mettre à genoux devant Draco. Il posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête du blond, et se pencha afin de lui effleurer les lèvres. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Draco ressentit la même chose. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du brun et l'attira à nouveau à lui pour un autre baiser. Il se releva, relevant en même temps son compagnon, puis passa l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Harry, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue dessina le contour des lèvres du brun puis quémanda l'entrée de la bouche, que le brun autorisa, la langue de ce dernier allant bientôt rejoindre celle du blond. C'était si bon, si sensuel... Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit urgent. Draco enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'autre garçon, tandis que ce dernier passa les deux mains dans son dos, afin de l'enserrer contre lui. Ils étaient bien, comme ça, tous les deux. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et c'est tout ce qui leur importait pour le moment. Puis, après une quinzaine de minutes à rester là, sans rien dire, sans bouger, Harry fit :

« - Tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais prendre une douche? »

Draco se recula et le regarda.

« - Si (Il fit un grand sourire avant de continuer). Tu veux bien m'accompagner à ma chambre? »

Harry répondit au sourire en disant.

« - Bien sûr, mon amour. »

Draco tressaillit à l'entente de ce surnom, et Harry du le retenir pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

« - Et bien! Ça t'en fais de l'effet!

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point! »

Répondit Draco au gryffondor. Il lui prit la main et partit, l'emmenant avec lui à sa chambre.

Arrivés à destination, Draco proposa à Harry d'y entrer. Ce dernier accepta. Draco lui indiqua un fauteuil sur lequel il pourrait s'installer pendant que lui prendrait la douche dont il avait tant besoin. Ainsi, pendant que Draco était dans sa salle de bain personnelle, Harry examina attentivement la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle respirait complètement le Malfoy. Presque tout était en vert et/ou argent. Le serpentard possédait un lit à baldaquin (vert et argenté, bien sûr!). De plus, il y avait dans sa chambre le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, ainsi que son jumeau en face de lui, tous deux installés devant une magnifique cheminée, sur laquelle on pouvait voir de magnifiques gravures de serpents.

Lorsque Draco sortit de la salle de bain, il n'avait sur lui qu'une serviette (vert, évidemment) lui ceinturant la taille. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement mouillés, et quelque peu désordonnés. Le regard de Harry se posa sur le torse de l'autre garçon. Il était aussi musclé que lui, de par les entraînements de quiddich, et sa peau blanche l'attirait incroyablement. La vision qu'il avait le consuma entièrement, et il sentit le désir grandir en lui. Il voulait aller goûter chaque parcelle de corps que lui présentait l'autre garçon, et bien plus... son regard étant posé sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Draco, fort heureusement cachée par la serviette que Harry voulait aller enlever. Draco vit la lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de Harry. Celui-ci était en train de le détailler. Draco se sentit fondre sous le regard pénétrant de l'autre élève. Soudain, il vit Harry s'approcher de façon prédatrice de lui, mais au moment où le brun allait se saisir de la serviette, Draco l'en empêcha en lui prenant les mains.

« - Chutt, Harry... Ce serait bête d'aller trop vite... Soit un gentil garçon et laisse-moi te déshabiller... »

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahit le corps du gryffondor lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Draco lui chatouiller l'oreille, et sa voix suave... Il accepta d'être gentil et laissa Draco le déshabiller. Celui-ci colla sa tête dans le cou du brun, ses lèvres découvrant la nuque de l'autre garçon. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'affairèrent à enlever, doucement, les boutons de la chemise de Harry, laissant ensuite ses mains parcourir le torse ainsi dévoilé, dessinant chaque abdominaux, puis allant aux épaules afin de faire glisser la chemise à terre. Désormais, ses mains s'occupaient de la boucle du pantalon, qu'il eut vite fait de défaire. Afin d'aider un minimum son partenaire, tout en frémissant sous les caresses, Harry enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il se retrouva donc, en peu de temps, en boxer et uniquement en boxer. Désormais, les yeux du blond brillaient du même désir que l'autre garçon. Il entreprit donc d'enlever le dernier morceau de tissus qui restait sur sa Némésis. Quand il l'eût fait, il prit les mains de l'autre garçon, les portant à sa serviette, afin d'y donner le feu vert. Harry s'empressa de la défaire, et les deux garçons purent enfin tous deux s'observer, chacun trouvant l'autre terriblement séduisant, terriblement attirant, terriblement irresistible... Et leur bas-ventre démontraient toute l'étendue de leur envie l'un de l'autre. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Draco se jeta littéralement sur Harry, les faissant basculer tous les deux sur le lit. Draco frottait avec empressement son désir contre celui de Harry, leur prodiguant des vagues de chaleur presque insoutenables. Leurs torses l'un contre l'autre se frottaient également, tandis que leurs langues jouaient un profond ballet langoureux. Leurs baisers étaient à chaque fois plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Dans un râle de jouissance, ils jouirent ensemble une première fois. Ensuite, Harry fit basculer Draco afin de se retrouver en position de supériorité. Bientôt sa bouche quitta celle du serpentard qui poussa un soupir de frustration, mais la main de Harry sur sa verge le fit gémir, pardonnant ainsi à son compagnon. Tandis que l'une de ses mains s'occupait à faire de longs va-et-viens sur le bas ventre de son partenaire et que l'autre lui pelottait les fesses, ses lèvres léchaient les clavicules de Draco, poursuivant leur course jusqu'aux mamelons déjà durcis par le plaisir. Il les lécha et les mordilla, laissant à chaque fois échapper une exclamation de plaisir du serpentard. Mais Harry ne savait plus pourquoi l'autre garçon gémissait ainsi : était-ce par ce que lui faisait sa main droite, sa main gauche, ou ses lèvres? Enfin, ses lèvres vinrent remplacer sa main sur le sexe tendu de son partenaire, le faisant haleter encore plus qu'auparant. Harry alla embrasser les bourses du garçon et revint à sa verge, la prenant entièrement en bouche. Draco poussa un cri de plaisir, et après quelques va-et-viens, il se libéra dans la bouche de Harry en poussant un râle de jouissance. Harry revint l'embrasser sur la bouche. Draco réinversa les positions.

« - Oh Harry... Harry! », fit-il en haletant encore, « comment... Déjà je tombe amoureux de toi, et maintenant tu me... an.... Harry, c'était si bon... Mais maintenant, tu vas me le payer! »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa sauvagement puis partit à la découverte de son corps. Ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle en un simple effleurement. Véritable torture pour le brun, sa bouche suivant chaque effleurement de près. Bientôt elles vinrent titiller les mammelons, faisant gémir le brun de plaisir, surtout qu'après était le tour de la bouche. Ensuite les mains redessinèrent les pectoraux que Draco s'empressa de venir embrasser et lécher, Harry poussant des cris de plaisirs qui s'intensifièrent lorsque les mains du blond attérirent sur sa verge, complètement tendue par le plaisir. L'effleurement des mains de Draco sur ses parties génitales étaient pires qu'un supplice. Il avait envie que ça s'arrête, et en même temps, non.. C'est pour ça qu'il protesta quand elles partirent, mais cria presque aussitôt car les lèvres douces et humides de Draco, comme à leur habitude, vinrent se déplacer tout du long du bas ventre, allant rendre de temps en temps visite aux bourses... Puis draco s'éloigna un peu pour apprécier la vue du sexe gorgé de sang de son partenaire, avant d'aller le prendre entièrement en bouche et faire des va-et-viens procurant des cris de jouissance de la part du gryffondor. Bientôt, celui-ci se libéra dans la bouche du blond, dans un râle de pure extase. Draco remonta l'embrasser, se bascula sur le côté et le pris dans ses bras. Harry l'enlaça également. Draco déposa sa tête dans le cou du brun. Après plusieurs minutes installés ainsi, Harry jouant avec les cheveux de Draco, ce dernier demanda :

« - Prêt pour le dernier round, chéri? »

Et il recommença à l'embrasser. Des baisers tendres au début ; des baisers plus fiévreux et endiablés par la suite. En même temps, comme au tout début, les deux amants se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Puis Draco s'éloigna quelque peu de Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci comprit le message et écarta les jambes tandis que Draco s'enduisait de lubrifiant. Draco revint embrasser sa némésis, tandis qu'il fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur contre les lèvres de Draco qui fit un mouvement de va-et-viens pour le détendre, avant d'ajouter un second doigt. Harry grimaça à nouveau, mais lentement de petis gémissements s'échapèrent de ses lèvres alors que Draco l'embrassait toujours, tout en faisant des va-et-viens avec ses doigts qui mimaient parfois les ciseaux... puis, un troisième doigt vint s'ajouter aux deux autres, ce qui augmenta le plaisir du brun. Quand Draco estima que Harry était assez préparé, il retira ses doigts, Harry poussant un cri de protestation. Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'il se plaçait correctement contre l'intimité de son amant. Puis le pénétra lentement, très lentement, prenant soin de noter chaque crispation de douleur de la part de Harry. Puis l'autre, peu enclein à attendre, s'empala de lui-même sur le serpentard, laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Puis il bougea légèrement les hanches, invitant ainsi Draco à commencer ses mouvements de va-et-viens. Peu à peu, Harry se mit à haleter. Draco aussi. Harry cria lorsque Draco toucha sa prostate la première fois, lui faisant voir quelques étoiles. Puis, peu à peu, il vint à gémir le nom de son amant :

« - Draco... Draco... oh oui... Plus vite... Encore... Encore... »

Puis Draco vint lui aussi à crier le nom de Harry avant qu'ils ne crient un "je t'aime" ensemble, en même temps, tout en se déversant, Harry sur son ventre, Draco à l'intérieur de lui. (Oui, j'ai oublié de dire que Draco, avec ses mains, en même temps, sur le sexe de Harry... Bon, vous avez compris quoi!....) Draco s'effondra, reprenant un peu de souffle avant de se retirer de Harry et de s'installer à côté de lui, dans la même position qu'auparavant.

« - Merci Draco! »

Draco se mit à rire et dit :

« - Merci Harry! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, avant de s'embrasser, se couvrir d'une couverture, s'embrasser à nouveau et de s'endormir, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

~FIN~


End file.
